Rurouni Kenshin
thumb| Rurouni Kenshin ist eine Manga-Serie des japanischen Zeichners Nobuhiro Watsuki die unter anderem auch als Anime-Fernsehserie umgesetzt wurde. Rurōni ist ein　vom Autor erdachtes Kunstwort, welches soviel wie „Wanderer“, „Vagabund“ bzw. „wandernder Rōnin“ bedeuten soll. Kenshin ist der Name der Hauptfigur. Die Geschichte spielt in der frühen Meiji-Zeit in Japan und erzählt von einem Samurai, der sich mit seiner Vergangenheit als Attentäter während der Bakumatsu-Unruhen auseinandersetzen muss. Geschichte Vorgeschichte Der neunjährige Isshinta wird als Diener gehalten, bis Räuber seine Besitzer töten. Er entrinnt dem Tod nur durch die Hilfe von Seijuro Hiko, der sein Meister wird und ihn Kenshin nennt. Er erlernt die Kunst des Schwertkampfes und zieht zu Beginn der Meiji-Restauration als 15-jähriger für die Patrioten als Attentäter in den Kampf, um weitere tragische Schicksale wie das seine zu verhindern. So wird er zum Hitokiri Battōsai. Dabei trifft er die schöne Tomoe, mit der er sich auf dem Land versteckt, als sich das Glück gegen sie wendet. Sie leben eine Zeit lang glücklich als Apotheker und seine Frau, doch hat Tomoe anderes im Sinn. Sie will sich für den Tod ihres Verlobten rächen, der durch Kenshin zu Tode kam und ihm dabei seine erste Narbe beibrachte. Beim darauf folgenden Kampf mit Familienangehörigen Tomoes bekommt Kenshin seine zweite Narbe, kann den Kampf aber gewinnen. Er schwört daraufhin, nie wieder jemanden zu töten und benutzt seitdem ein Schwert mit umgekehrter Klinge, das Sakabatō. Tokio-Episode Im Tokio des Jahres Meiji-Zeit 11 (1878) im alten Tokio in Japan gibt sich ein Mörder als „Hitokiri Battōsai“ (Attantäter + Schwertkämpfer) aus, der zu den Bakumatsu-Unruhen ein bekannter Attentäter war. Nun erscheint Kenshin Himura. Er wird mit seiner Vergangenheit konfrontiert und muss sich mit dem Hochstapler anlegen, der die junge Kendo-Lehrerin Kaoru Kamiya bedroht. Nachdem er ihr geholfen hat, lässt er sich überreden, in ihrem Dōjō zu bleiben. Sehr bald schließen sich ihnen der Schläger Sanosuke Sagara und der junge Waise Yahiko Myōjin an. Alle haben im Bürgerkrieg mitgekämpft oder mitgelitten und Verwandte oder gute Freunde verloren. Bald bittet sie die Ärztin Megumi Takani um Hilfe, da sie gezwungen wird, für einen Opiumhändler zu arbeiten. Die Freunde helfen ihr und kämpfen gegen die Oniwa Banshū, einer Ninja-Gruppe und ehemaligen Beschützern des Schlosses von Edo, unter Aoshi Shinomori, die nun als Söldner für den Opiumhändler arbeiten. Die Oniwa Banshū kämpfen gegen Kenshin, werden aber erst durch einen Verrat des Opiumhändlers getötet. Nur Aoshi überlebt und will sich daraufhin an Kenshin rächen. Später kämpfen Kenshin und seine Freunde auch gegen eine Separatistenbewegung von Schwertkämpfern und den falschen Battōsai, der sich rächen will. Kyoto-Episode Dann will Makoto Shishio die Macht in Japan an sich reißen. Er sammelt Krieger um sich in Kyoto, auch Aoshi Shinomori, die sich Juppongatana (Zehn Schwerter) nennen. Daher wird Kenshin von der japanischen Regierung nach Kyoto geschickt, um Shishio aufzuhalten. Auf dem Weg trifft er die junge Ninja Misao Makimachi, die auch den Oniwaban angehört. Da sie von der Rivalität Kenshins und Aoshis nichts weiß, hilft sie Kenshin. Später versucht sie, zwischen beiden zu vermitteln. Kenshins Freunde reisen ihm nach und er erhält Hilfe von Saitō Hajime, einem Polizeioffizier, den er noch aus dem Bürgerkrieg kennt. Es gelingt ihnen, Makoto und seine Verbündeten zu besiegen und einen Putsch zu verhindern. Jinchū-Episode Kurz nach der Rückkehr in Tokio wird Kenshin von Enishi Yukishiro heimgesucht, dem jüngeren Bruder seiner verstorbenen Verlobten Tomoe. Enishi hat durch den Tod seiner Schwester den Verstand verloren und ist von dem Gedanken besessen, sich an Kenshin zu rächen. Er hat eine kleine Gruppe von Kriminellen um sich geschart, die alle ebenfalls eine Rechnung mit Kenshin offen haben, und erklärt Kenshin und seinen Freunden den Kampf. Enishis wahres Ziel ist es dabei nicht einfach, Kenshin zu töten, sondern ihn psychisch zugrunde zu richten. Dies gelingt ihm beinahe, als er Kaoru entführt und Kenshin in dem Glauben lässt, sie ermordet zu haben. Letztendlich überwindet Kenshin aber diesen vermeintlichen Verlust und kann Enishi besiegen und Kaoru befreien. Am Ende heiraten Kenshin und Kaoru und bekommen einen Sohn namens Kenji. Yahiko wird Meister von Kaorus Schwertschule, und erhält schließlich von Kenshin das Sakabatō. Konzeption Die Handlung von Rurōni Kenshin besteht aus drei Handlungsbögen. Diese sind die Tokio-, Kyoto- und Jinchū-Kapitel.Die letzte, auch „Racheepisode“ genannt, wurde jedoch in der Fernsehserie nicht umgesetzt. Stattdessen folgen im Anime eigene, kürzere Handlungsbögen, sowie Filler-Episoden. Die innerhalb der Jinchū-Episode des Mangas erzählte Rückblende zu Kenshins Zeit als Battōsai wurde in der Tsuioku-hen-OVA umgesetzt. Eine später erschienende zweite OVA, Seisō-hen, basierte ebenfalls auf der Jinchū-Episode und setzte diesmal Enishis Rache um, allerdings in stark verkürzter Form und mit einem anderen Ende. Das Werk thematisiert vor allem den Widerspruch zwischen Kenshins Schwur, nie wieder zu töten und dem Drang, stärker zu werden um seine Gegner zu besiegen und die, die er liebt zu beschützen. Die Geschichte spielt vor dem realen Hintergrund der Meiji-Restauration und den Unruhen zu deren Beginn. Es tauchen gelegentlich Figuren, zum Beispiel hohe Regierungsbeamte, auf, die auch in Wirklichkeit gelebt haben. Die Hauptfiguren sind jedoch größteils erfunden, auch wenn häufig diskutiert wird, ob es während der Bakumatsu-Unruhen nicht doch einen „Hitokiri Battōsai“ gegeben hat. Manga Entstehung Als Vorläufer der Mangaserie erschienen 1992 und 1993 zwei Geschichten namens Rurōni Kenshin Meiji Kenkaku Romantan im Manga-Magazin Shōnen Jump. In der ersten Geschichte hilft Kenshin einem reichen Mädchen namens Raikōji Chizuru, die als Prototyp von Kaoru Kamiya betrachtet werden kann. Die zweite erzählt von der Rettung der ältesten Tochter der Familie Kamiya, Megumi vor der Heirat mit einem Verbrecher. Dabei bekommt Kenshin Hilfe von Megumis jüngeren Geschwistern Kaoru und Yahiko. Kaoru und Yahiko haben hier schon den Charakter, den sie auch in der Serie haben, Megumis aber ist noch sehr anders. Sie ist schüchterner und unterwürfiger, was in der Hauptserie eher auf Sekihara Tae zutrifft. Veröffentlichungen Hauptserie Rurōni Kenshin erschien ab 1994 in dem wöchentlichen Manga-Magazin Shōnen Jump, die Kapitel wurden auch in Tankōbon (Sammelbände) zusammengefasst. Er lief bis 1999 und erreichte 255 Kapitel in 28 Bänden. Die Serie wurde in zahlreiche Sprachen übersetzt. Die deutsche Ausgabe des Mangas erschien vollständig unter dem Titel Kenshin bei Egmont Manga und Anime (EMA). Von Juli 2006 bis Mai 2007 erschien in Japan mit Rurōni Kenshin Kanzenban eine Neuauflage der Serie. Diese umfasste 22 Bände, wodurch also mehr Kapitel in einem Band enthalten sind. Im Gegensatz zu den ursprünglichen Sammelbänden sind alle kolorierten Seiten des Mangas hier tatsächlich in Farbe abgedruckt, außerdem beinhaltet jeder Band neu angefertigte Farbbilder, neue Charakterskizzen, sowie neu gestaltete Cover. Zudem enthält der letzte Band von Rurōni Kenshin Kanzenban auch die Erzählung Yahiko no Sakabatō. Yahiko no Sakabatō Im Jahr 1999 folgte die 42-seitige Geschichte Yahiko no Sakabatō die im Shonen Jump veröffentlicht wurde. Sie erschien 2006 auch in den USA sowie auf Portugiesisch bei JBC. In Deutschland erschien die Geschichte im 28sten Band von Kenshin. Die Geschichte handelt von Yahiko, der zum Kikuhara Kasshin Shintō Dōjō reist, um dort Schwertkampf zu unterrichten. Dort angekommen, gerät er in eine Geiselnahme, und befreit schließlich die Tochter des Dōjō-Meisters, Midori, sowie drei Schüler aus der Gewalt des Kriminellen Mutō Kaname und seiner Anhänger. Zudem hält er den Polizeileutnant Kitaki davon ab, den Gefangenen Mutō an Ort und Stelle hinzurichten. Am Ende kehrt er nach Tokio zurück und geht sofort ins Akabeko, um Sanjō Tsubame zu besuchen. Anime Das Studio Aniplex produzierte zu Kenshin eine Fernsehserie mit 95 Folgen, die vom 10. Januar 1996 bis 8. September 1998 auf Fuji-TV ausgestrahlt wurde. Die Serie wurde bis zur 66sten Folge von Studio Gallop animiert, danach vom Studio Deen]. Die Serie wurde unter anderem in den USA, Mexiko, Brasilien und auf den Philippinen im Fernsehen ausgestrahlt und auch auf Französisch, Holländisch und Koreanisch übersetzt. Synchronisation Film 1997 wurde zur Fernsehserie der Film Rurouni Kenshin - Meiji Kenkyaku Roumantan - Ishin Shishi he no Rekuiemu produziert, der am 20. Dezember 1997 in die japanischen Kinos kam. Auf Englisch wurde der Film als Samurai X: The Motion Picture bekannt. Im Film trifft Kenshin mit seinen Freunden in Yokohama einen Samurai namens Takimi Shigure während eines Kampf gegen ausländische Matrosen. Shigure war der Freund von Tatsuki Gensatsu, der von Kenshin während der Bakumatsu ermordet wurde. In der Nacht darauf beginnt Shigure einen Aufstand gegen die Meiji-Regierung, da diese die Reichtümer nicht gerecht unter den Menschen verteilt. OVAs Zu Rurōni Kenshin wurden zwei OVA-Serien vom Studio Deen produziert. In diesen spielen verschiedene historische Persönlichkeiten mit und die geschichtlichen Hintergründe sind umfassender. Die Bildhintergründe wurden teilweise mit Fotografien entworfen. Beide OVAs wurden in einer „Directors Cut“-Version nochmals veröffentlicht, in der die Serien zu zwei Filmen zusammengeschnitten wurden. Auch wurden einige Szenen hinzugefügt. Tsuioku-hen Die erste vierteilige OVA-Serie Rurouni Kenshin: Tsuioku-hen spielt zeitlich vor dem Manga und der Fernsehserie. Sie wurde 1999 in Japan veröffentlicht, später unter anderem auch auf Englisch, Spanisch, Französisch, Arabisch, Italienisch und Koreanisch. Im Gegensatz zum Manga, der trotz des inneren Dilemmas Kenshins und einiger düsterer Ansätze immer wieder durch Humor aufgelockert wird, ist die OVA durchgehend sehr ernst und düster. Sie handelt von Krieg, Liebe, Vertrauen und Verrat und zeigt dies schonungslos und blutig. Seisō-hen Die zweiteilige OVA Seisō-hen schließt die Geschichte Kenshins ab. Sie wurde 2001 in Japan veröffentlicht, später unter anderem auch auf Englisch, Spanisch, Französisch und Arabisch. Im ersten Teil der OVA werden Handlungen aus dem Manga erzählt, die zuvor nicht als Anime umgesetzt worden sind. Im ersten Teil wartet die gealterte Kaoru auf Kenshin, da dieser im Erster Ersten Japanisch-Chinesischen Krieg beratend teilnimmt. Sie erinnert daran, dass sie von Yukishiro Enishi entführt wurde und Kenshin sie rettete. Doch nun sind Kenshin und Kaoru sehr krank. Daher kehrt Kenshin nach Japan zurück. Sie treffen sich auf dem Weg zu ihrem Dōjō, Kenshin hat kaum noch die Kraft zu laufen. Sie fallen sich in die Arme und auf die Wiese unter den blühenden Kirschbäumen. Daraufhin stirbt Kenshin in Kaorus Armen, seine Narbe ist verschwunden. Weitere Veröffentlichungen Kenshin Kaden Zur Serie wurde die Enzyklopädie Kenshin Kaden mit 164 Seiten herausgebracht, die auch eine kurze Geschichte in Farbe, Haru ni Sakura, enthält. In der sechsseitigen Geschichte, die einige Zeit nach der Handlung spielt, haben Kenshin und Kaoru einen Sohn namens Kenji und treffen bei einem Picknick im Frühling viele der Hauptcharaktere der Serie wieder. Kenshin Kaden erschien auf Deutsch bei Egmont Manga und Anime. Romane In Japan erschienen bei Shūeisha drei Roman-Bände, die von Kaoru Shizuka geschrieben wurden. Der erste erschien 1996 und enthält „Voyage to the Moon World“ und „Sanosuke and the Nishiki-e“. Der zweite von 1997 umfasst die Geschichten „Yahiko's Battle“ und „Kurogasa“. Der dritte, der 1999 herauskam, enthält den Shimbara-Handlungsbogen aus der Fernsehserie. Der erste Band erschien auch auf Englisch. Kategorie:Manga Kategorie:Anime Kategorie:Zeichentrickserie Kategorie:Fernsehserie (Japan) Kategorie:Literatur (20. Jahrhundert) Kategorie:Japanische Literatur